


crash on me (like real people do)

by Zaraiel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changbin has the worst luck, Changbin thinks too much, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, binsung rise, i really don't know what else to say it's binsung and it's cute and nostalgic please read me, jisung is a mess, soft and cute, use of hozier songs because i'm a yearning bitch and so are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: “Hi, I’m Seo Changbin, 24, worst case of bad luck in a person that you’ll ever see. Nice to meet you”He actually hadn’t planned to introduce himself like that but honestly, can you blame him after the whole week he had? Obviously not. Wait, shit, rewind.God strike me down already, again.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	crash on me (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's almost christmas and i'm sad and yearning so i wanted to write a fluffy binsung fic because they're very cute, your honor. I hope you like it and please keep warm during this cold season

“Hi, I’m Seo Changbin, 24, worst case of bad luck in a person that you’ll ever see. Nice to meet you”

He actually hadn’t planned to introduce himself like that but honestly, can you blame him after the whole week he had? Obviously not. Wait, shit, rewind.

Monday morning, the worst day in the week. Changbin woke up at 7 cursing his alarm, his phone, his major and his life. For no reason at all when he got into the shower he ended up with cold water halfway through it and he felt like dying. If there was something in the world Changbin could absolutely not do was cold showers, so he finished at lightning speed and went to check the boiler. Which was…working fine? No signals of any internal problem? Weird. He should have to check it later. Cold as a fucking icicle he dressed in warm clothes and jogged to the faculty. They were supposed to watch a film that day, by a very famous chinese filmmaker, since the professor wanted to use more audiovisual content for improving the listening skills and help them get used to different accents. Unfortunately, the jump cuts and the filming style were chaotic to say the least, he assumed that with the purpose of showing a chaotic city but it was giving him a headache. And the subtitles were full of grammar mistakes and he couldn’t believe he was paying tuition to see that shit in class. Anyways. Then he had class in the afternoon and washing the dishes he realized the boiler was working perfectly fine. _Asshole, why couldn’t you do that in the morning, huh?_ The heating in class was so high he was getting so dizzy he felt thankful when he went outside and could breathe some fresh air. Little it lasted, since he was feeling queasy due to the heavy temperature changes. Back at home he met one of his neighbors also going upstairs, the weird one that played the trumpet and was always arguing with his mother. After a polite but strained conversation he went inside his apartment and sighed deeply. What an awful day.

Unfortunately, the next one was not any better. He had been awake since 5 in the morning, unable to fall asleep again no matter how much he tried. At 8 he gave up and went to the shower. Luckily, the boiler was working fine and he could enjoy a nice, hot shower while he heard the neighbor’s elder mother yelling at the man and insulting him. Sometimes he felt he was the only sane and responsible person in the building. Then he opened the fridge and realized he was out of milk and reconsidered it. Then he went to class and got rain all over him, because he was dumb enough to not grab an umbrella in the middle of december. _Seriously, what is wrong with you_ and to make it even better, the classroom had no heating and the windows open because COVID 19 Protocol. So wet clothes + cold room for two hours = a sick feeling, poor and grumpy Changbin.

So, after the class, he went to a dollar store to find a couple of things to do some crafts and decorate his phone case. The store was quite full of people, everybody purchasing Christmas decorations, and he was feeling a little dizzy, so he waited until the paying line dissipated a bit, wandering around the shelves. He heard a lot of angry yelling in the front of the shop and again, he decided to stay back and turn away from whatever the hell was happening there. Some minutes later things seemed to calm down, so he situated himself in the paying line behind a middle-aged woman and her daughter, around his age. The woman started talking to him and that’s how he found an old woman had entering pushing around the customers and knocking down things and even hitting the owner, who was talking to her husband in chinese. After expressing his disbelief for that kind of behavior the woman was trying to make small talk with him and she was very sweet but to be honest, he was so awkward and so fed up with everything that he felt like a brick. He thanked her for being sweet to him and when he got home, he texted his friends about the whole situation.

“Bro, why does the weird shit always happen to you???!!!” said Chan, his best friend, and he snorted. _Bitch, the same I wonder._ He played the last two episodes of The Mandalorian cooing about how cute Baby Yoda was (and no, there’s no way he was calling the baby by the real name, come on, it sounded terrible @Disney the fuck were you thinking about).

You would think his bad luck should be ending already, come on, he is a good person, he is responsible, he is kind to everybody but NOPE! After the class he went to his corresponding post office to send some postcards to his mom, some family and some friends, at the same time that apparently half the fucking district so after exactly 50 minutes of freezing to death standing in line in the street he was finally finished and could go home to study. Unfortunately, he encountered the neighbor’s mother (which after a whole year he still didn’t know if lived there or not but he had been seeing her sweeping the floor and complaining about the neighbors downstairs for the last three weeks nonstop). He didn’t know what was more unsettling, the fact that she was on a conspiracy theory that the kids from downstairs came up with cat pee and litter and throw it under the rugs, including his because she had seen it (also, why is the woman looking under _his_ rug, Changbin wonders) or the fact that she said “oh dear, you smell really good” from a whole two meters distance and without a mask. Definitely, what a shitty week. And it was only Tuesday, Changbin craved death.

So on Wednesday, when he arrived to his Communication and culture class and the professor said they were going to watch a film he wasn’t expecting much but oh, boy, did his expectations yeeted themselves out of the window. _Ninety-six minutes of a documentary about…babies. Just…babies, crying and peeing themselves and with no actual plot nor dialogue nor reflection. Why am I still in this class_? _Why haven’t I purchased a herd of goats and head to the mountains? Is this degree actually worth it?_

So when he walked outside the faculty, freezing, fed up with the world and wanting to yeet himself into the astral plane he sent a voice note to his friends again along the lines of “ _Hello it’s Binnie Bitch and I’m having such an awful week that I cannot physically think about more shit coming my way to ruin it. Maybe I’ll get run over by a car, maybe somebody will throw bleach at my face, maybe I’ll have another painful social interaction with my pushy neighbors, who knows. But I have a bad feeling this shit ain’t over_ ”. And oh, he wasn’t wrong. Not even a minute after an old man hit him with his umbrella and instead of apologizing, he just snarled at him, turning around the corner of the main street of the district, prettily decorated with Christmas lights, a person collided with him and he could feel the scorching hot coffee expanding through his favorite pink sweatshirt. _I fucking swear to god this cannot be happening to me_.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry” the culprit of the coffee disaster, a guy around his age, cheeks completely flushed, and eyes wide blown, started spitting out apologies like this was a rap competition. “I’m literally so sorry I swear I’m not usually that clumsy but please don’t yell at me, please I beg you, I’ve had such a shitty day and everybody I had to talk to has been rude to the point that if somebody else says something mean to me I will definitely cry and you look like you want to murder somebody and I also want to die but I wasn’t expecting my death to come today so please don’t?”

Changbin stood in front of him, puzzled, gigantic stain of coffee (gingerbread coffee from Starbucks, judging by the smell and the empty cup), staring at the guy in complete disbelief.

“Hi, I’m Seo Changbin, twenty-four, worst case of bad luck in a person that you’ll ever see. Nice to meet you” He didn’t know why he was introducing himself, but the other guy was so panicky he felt a sense of responsibility towards him, like, come on? Who would hurt a boy like that? Why are people so mean?

“Hi, I’m Han Jisung, twenty-two, a clusterfuck of anxiety that has been running around all day like a headless chicken. And I’m so sorry about your sweatshirt, honestly.” He extended his hand towards Changbin, shaking, and he didn’t know if due to the cold or the stress, but he took it anyways.

“Do you also feel like the universe is trying to get back at you for something wrong you did in your past life? Just curious” Again, his mouth was working without his brain’s permission but the guy in front of him was just something else. Changbin didn’t know if it was for the way his eyes sparkled under the Christmas lights, or the way his cheeks puffed and reddened even from behind his black mask, or the fact that he could almost beat him in talking fast, or that he kept balancing up and down on the tips of his feet. But he was endearing. And Changbin was feeling just soft enough.

“Oh my god yes, like, I don’t know who I was in my past life, but all the weird shit seems to come my way and I swear I’m not a bad person!” He was probably pouting, by the way his eyes looked. Shame he couldn’t see it properly, it would probably be the cutest thing Changbin had seen since…well, he couldn’t remember. Maybe Chan asking Felix out, that had been even cuter than Baby Yoda. “Like, I’m awkward, you’ve probably noticed, and a bit of a mess but come on!”

“This was exactly what I was thinking when you crashed against me, to be honest” Changbin chuckled at Jisung’s worried face. “Don’t worry, I’m really NOT gonna kill you or anything. I can just wash this and it will be okay”

“Okay but I still feel so bad and…” he checked his phone “oh shit I should have arrived in class five minutes ago so gotta blast the fuck out of here but tomorrow, at noon, are you free?”

“Ehh…sure, why?” Changbin asked, ignoring the pounding in his ribcage that had come so suddenly.

“Canela Café, I’ll treat you” He started walking like super fast out of Changbin’s reach “see you tomorrow!!!”

Changbin stood there like a statue, watching the guy ( _Jisung, right? Why am I so bad with names?_ ) walking away, almost running, to his class. Empty cup of coffee still in his hands. The warmth that Changbin had been feeling, either from the coffee down his clothes, the embarrassment, or the sweetness emanating from the other boy was slowly drifting away so he turned around. He put on his headphones and let the sweet music lull him into a calm state where he pretended not to notice the glances people threw at his hugely stained sweatshirt on his way back home.

_For starts_

_What a waste to say the heart could feel apart_

_Or feel complete, baby_

_Why would you make out of words_

_A cage for your own bird?_

_When it sings so sweet_

_The screaming, heaving fuckery of the world?_

He was sad, and there was no way in denying it. Since his older friends Chan and Minho graduated and moved to another city he had been feeling lonely. It’s not that he didn’t have any friends in his degree, he was quite a social person but it’s hard to be best friends with people you can’t see very often because you miss them so much that your heart yearns for the day you will meet again. So yeah, sad.

_Why would you offer her name_

_To the same old tired pain?_

_When all things come from nothin'_

_And, honey, if nothing's gained_

_My heart is thrilled by the still of your hand_

_It's how I know now that you understand_

His mind drifted again back to Jisung. He wondered if he was really serious about this or if he was going to look like a fool standing in the coffee waiting for somebody who will never appear. Why should he trust the words of a complete stranger? It wasn’t even much of a big deal; he just had an accident and spilled coffee over him. Why was he being so nice? Again, it’s not that he would have done any different, so… Maybe he wasn’t used to people being _that_ nice to _him_. He wondered what was Jisung’s favorite color, or if he liked Christmas lights as much as him, what his choice of music was for when he was having a bad day… It was dumb to be so interested about a person he had met in the span of five minutes but let him be.

_There's no plan, there's no race to be run_

_The harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun_

_There's no plan, there's no kingdom to come_

_I'll be your man if you got love to get done_

_Sit in and watch the sunlight fade_

_Honey, enjoy, it's gettin' late_

_There's no plan, there's no hand on the rein_

_As Mack explained, there will be darkness again_

Was it really worth it? He thought again. He didn’t even know where that Canela Café was, and despite Jisung being quite endearing, wouldn’t it be really uncomfortable to be drinking coffee with somebody he just met? Guess that’s the reason why he couldn’t make himself use Tinder, _too awkward._ Maybe Jisung will just forget about it, he seemed pretty stressed, or he would wake up tired or just not feel like going. After all, who was Changbin? A complete stranger. But another part of his brain was thinking (thanks god). And consider this: Jisung doing that from the gentleness of his heart, waiting for Changbin at the café. And Changbin not appearing? After the whole terrible day the boy seemed to have that day? That wouldn’t be kind at all from Changbin, nope. And he would be so disappointed at himself about being unkind. Maybe he just didn’t want to disappoint Jisung. Maybe he just wanted to see his puffy cheeks without the mask. Maybe he wanted to be the reason of Jisung’s chuckle. And maybe he was falling for a complete stranger with basic manners and a lot of kindness. My goodness, rock bottom, huh?

He decided to consult the oracle, the force of wisdom, the magic sage on the mountain about what should he do in this situation. And the sage severely stated:

“If you don’t go I will literally catch the first train and slam your head against the wall to see if I knock some sense into it”

“Thanks, Channie♥”

“Anytime, kid”

He put five alarms for Thursday morning, since he didn’t have classes and didn’t want to accidentally fall asleep and he checked in google maps where the café was. Surprisingly quite close from his faculty, a couple of streets behind, in the direction he usually never goes.

So next day he found himself taking a deep breath at 11:55 in front of Canela Café's door, before entering, the warmth from inside welcoming him in that cold, December day. At least the place was pretty cozy, with some tables scattered around, apart from each other. He scanned the room to see if he could find Jisung when he saw him waving at him from the further table in the place.

“Changbin! You came!” He grinned at him excitedly and oh god, _oh god_ he shouldn’t be allowed to look so pretty, so cute and so bright at the same time. “I was a bit scared that you wouldn’t because honestly I know it was probably weird but you seemed like such a nice guy and not only for not killing me that I kinda wanted to know you better and also I felt bad for dirtying your sweatshirt, did the stain come out? Please tell me it did.”

“It did! now please breathe” Changbin chuckled, sitting in front of him. “Good morning, Jisung”

A waiter came and Changbin ordered a hazelnut latte, Jisung immediately paying for it despite Changbin’s protests of “you really don’t have to” “I literally soiled your fucking sweatshirt for not looking where I was going, I will not be able to sleep at ease if I don’t do that so please”

The conversation flowed with ease, both of them talking about their respective lives and cracking jokes about their terrible cases of bad luck.

“Can you believe I had to run all the way from my faculty to the bank under the rain and when I arrived the bank teller said: ‘I just turned off the computer, come again tomorrow’ and started complaining about me?” Jisung groaned

“The sheer audacity of this bitch” Changbin huffed in annoyance. “People are so mean, like, I get it, you’re having a bad day but me too? so don’t yell at me?”

“Exactly, thank you for understanding my feelings”

A couple of hours passed and Jisung suddenly glanced at his wristwatch, looking like the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland and pushing his phone in front of Changbin.

“I am _so sorry_ again I have to go because I need to grab my things home before going to class but it was such a delight talking to you, you’re really cool and funny and I’d love if you gave me your number so we could text and maybe meet again? If you would like?” He looked at him, hopeful, while bouncing his leg up and down so hard the whole table was shaking. Changbin quickly typed his number on Jisung’s phone and smiled at him.

“Have you ever thought of entering a rap battle?” he cheekily asked.

Jisung laughed so brightly the Christmas lights paled next to him. “See you soon, Changbin, I’ll text you as soon as I can breathe again!”

This time the warmth stayed with Changbin for the whole day.

Fifteen days later, in the afternoon of Christmas Eve, and Changbin was sulking on the phone with his mom because they couldn’t spend Christmas together, because of the mobility restrictions due to the COVID. He tried to put his best face for her, to cheer her up and promised to visit as soon as the restrictions lifted. She made him promise that he wasn’t going to spend Christmas alone, and he reassured her he had plans already. She must have noticed something about his smile, because she winked at him before biding him goodbye.

Not more than half an hour later, he was strolling around the city laughing with Jisung about the dumbest things. They had become so close during this time, maybe because they both were homesick due to the holidays, or because their shared interests, or maybe because it just felt right. Yes, that’s it. It just felt right.

“You’re coming over for dinner, right?” Changbin made puppy eyes at him, as if it was necessary.

“Of course, but can we stop at my apartment before? I want to grab something I made. It’s not much because I royally suck at cooking but it’s honest work” Jisung blushed, remembering the phone call with his friend Felix, teaching him step by step and teasing him for trying to impress his crush.

“Sure thing but you didn’t need to do anything!” Changbin poked his cheek, lovingly. They stopped in front of the huge lit Christmas tree in the main square, looking at it admiringly.

“I know but it’s Christmas, I wanted to give you something” Jisung mumbled “and if it’s bad, oh well, I can always give you my heart” he joked.

And Changbin started getting red and his knees buckled a little bit, something Jisung noticed and teased him about it.

“Are you so affected by my cheesy romanticism, baby?” He tickled him, hoping Changbin had caught the real feelings behind his dumb jokes.

“Miss me with that ‘baby’ bullshit” Changbin grinned and pulled down his mask to poke his tongue out at him, before holding his hand.

They strolled for a while around the city, excitedly looking at the Christmas scenery and taking pictures and selfies, for sending to their friends and family.

“It’s a pity that it hasn’t snowed. I was hoping that it would, but it seems this place isn’t high enough” Changbin complained. His mom had sent him a picture of their home covered in snow, the garden, the forest, everything. He was physically aching to go back and visit.

“Oooh I love snow, I’ve only seen it a couple of times in my life” Jisung’s eyes brightened up at the memory and oh if Changbin didn’t want to let everything fall and worship him like the apparition of an angel. “I wish it did so I could throw a snowball right at your face” he laughed.

“Good luck, I’ll make of you a snow burrito” Changbin fake threatened him.

“Well that sounds kinda cute, actually. I think I would be okay with it as long as you cuddled me later” Jisung rambled, suddenly getting quite red “for warming up, you know”

“For warming up, yes” Changbin seriously stated, before cracking up “not because you’re like a cuddly teddy bear and being with you makes me happy”

“I make you happy?” Jisung asked, hopeful, hoping that what Changbin said had the hidden meaning he was craving for it to have but was insecure to openly ask.

“Of course you do! I thought that much was obvious” Changbin looked at him puzzled, like he couldn’t believe Jisung wasn’t 100% sure about that. “I like you, if you couldn’t tell already” he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. This was not the way he was supposed to tell his crush that he liked him, but he couldn’t bear his angel drowning in self-doubt.

“Wait…like as in…romantically like?” Jisung’s eyes were so widely open that Changbin could see the whole display of Christmas lights reflected in them. Or maybe they were just shiny like that. Or maybe he was falling in love. He nodded. “Oh thanks god, I thought I was silly for having such a huge crush on you already but your personality is so amazing and you had me at your mercy when instead of killing me you just introduced yourself even though I had just drenched you in coffee and oh my god I like you so much I think I’m gonna stop talking before I get to the “top tier embarrassing moments in your life”.

“Sorry I’m afraid you’re mistaking being embarrassing for being completely endearing and melting my heart like it was the first snow under the sunlight” Changbin smiled at him, gently caressing his hands.

“Didn’t know you had a poet in you, huh” he whispered, coming closer to Changbin, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me yet” Changbin chuckled, resting his head atop Jisung’s shoulder.

“And…what if I want to know more about them?”

“I’ll say we have all the time in the world for doing so” He pulled down his mask and tiptoed to place a gentle kiss on Jisung’s forehead.

The next day they woke up early, a bright light emerging from behind the curtains. Changbin was the first to stretch, making Jisung curl up against him, huddling for warmth. When he could finally open his eyes, Changbin was completely awake, combing his fingers through his hair, softly. He looked at him and he felt so filled with gratitude for having found Changbin that he had to look to the other side so he wouldn’t notice a tear running down his face. That’s when he saw it, and he literally jumped out of bed.

“Binnie!!! It’s snowing!!!” He exclaimed excitedly, motioning to him to come closer. Changbin jumped like Jisung had just done and hugged him from behind watching the snow.

“It’s snowing on Christmas day, what where the odds?”

And Changbin softly sang in his ear:

_I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask you, neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

And Jisung didn’t hesitate anymore.

If Jisung ended up being a snow burrito with Changbin laughing at him and taking pictures, oh well, it would be an awful idea to waste the opportunity, right?

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious: most of the bad things that happened to changbin in the fic are real things that happened to me this week, yes, i'm projecting and i'm not sorry
> 
> come and scream at me about skz, hozier or literally whatever, i hope you enjoyed!! ♥


End file.
